Long Term Evolution (LTE) may support packet switching in an Internet Protocol network. But some wireless radio access technologies, such as second generation (2G), third generation (3G), and the like, support circuit switched calls for voice. In LTE, voice over LTE (VoLTE) may be used to carry voice calls. VoLTE uses the Internet Protocol Multimedia System (IMS) network with certain profiles for handling control and media planes of voice service on LTE as packet switched data flows. Unlike mobile voice over internet protocol applications, VoLTE provides native user equipment (UE) support, which enables prioritization with respect to other packet data flows. GSMA IR.92, IMS Profile for Voice and SMS, Version 7.0, 3 Mar. 2013, describes an example implementation of VoLTE in which an IMS profile is used for voice and short message service.